


Chain of Re-Union

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Child Soldiers, F/M, I'm in mood for gulava and skulmera so let's do an AU-ception my brain says, Mentioned other Union Leaders, Mentioned the MoM too, Mentioning Keyblade War, Mentioning lab rat, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The ratings and warnings are just to be safe, aka an AU-ception, an AU of "Memories Reunion", but not really original character, post kh3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: You maybe forget but your feelings don't.[An AU of "Memories Reunion", contains spoilers of it]





	1. A Moment of Re-Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144633) by [Somena_Libra_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn). 



> Since this is an AU of my fic "Memories Reunion", PLEASE READ IT FIRST. At least the first chapter because it has the first chapter's spoilers. (See link above)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their strong feelings to each other, they are able to reunite, right? Or aren’t they?

_“But Master, is there anything we can do?”_

_“Don’t get involved any battles, forget the notion of Unions, find Keyblade wielders with potential, and create an entirely separate organization.”_

_“There’s no point for anyone to carry around knowledge of such catastrophic event.”_

_‘Again, this event? But maybe I will relearn something of it.’_

* * *

It wasn’t long until Namine saw the former Vulpes leader having excessive sweating and a pained expression. The witch stopped the memories reading to prevent further exhaustion.

The moment Ava opened her eyes. She attempted to get up but she suddenly felt a surge of energy over her body, causing her head to pound. She even would fell off the bed if Namine hadn’t grabbed her shoulder.

“Are you okay? Master Ava?” Namine called out as she calmed her down.

After the pain in her head lessened, Ava tried to recall what just happened. Namine, still sat next to her, put away her sketchbook. “I’m sorry. Your memories… they possess such strong emotions, yours to be exact. Seeing one of them strains your energy more than expected. That’s why you can only see them little by little. In other words, it will take more time to recover all of your memories. But no need to worry, this is the second time you have memory reading after all.”

“Is that so?”

Namine nodded then asked, “Anyway, what have you learnt?” the former Vulpes union master described it according to the memories she just saw. “I see. How are you feeling right now?”

She whimpered a little, “I feel a little dizzy.”

“That’s alright. You should rest for awhile.” Namine suggested as she pulled the blanket for Ava. She was about to leave to let the amnesiac girl rest.

“Namine, there’s something I’d like to ask.”

Namine who hadn’t stepped out from her room turned to Ava. “Yes, what is it?”

Ava paused for a second. Her eyes gazed to the ceiling. “There is a someone. I think, I saw him in my memories when I had my memories read for the first time. He sometimes shows up in my dream couple of times. I don’t remember his name. But he…”

Namine soon noticed a shade of red hiding behind the blanket. Her soft eyes told how close this person to her. Noting her expression, Namine giggled. “It’s not like he is kind of person who were into romance.”

“E…eehhh... that’s… um.” Ava sputtered because Namine as if read her mind.

“Even you forget him, even he is not by your side, you’re still think of him. I know, he will too if he was here.”

“Yeah,” Ava then pouted, still blushing. “He probably a type who couldn’t pick a better word for _“are you okay?”_. Probably that’s even the word he rarely says. But,” her expression changed into genuine smile. “I know. He actually worries.”

Namine was amazed at Ava’s words about this person. She had forgotten him. Yet, she still held that feelings. It was as if their bonds transcended space and time. Now that Namine thought about it, Ava’s a Master, but she’s also a girl. It made the witch smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

[Elsewhere]

“Achoo!”

“What’s wrong, Gula? Catching a cold?” A man with an eyepatch and scar on his face asked the boy who dressed with yellow-black robes and leopard mask.

“More like _someone_ has been talking about me. Right, Luxu?” Gula glared at the man under his leopard mask.

“Heh…” Luxu or known as Xigbar now smirked. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be patrolling around Twilight Town? I already check Olympus and yet, you’re still here.”

“Yeah, yeah, patrol the town and watch the wielders especially if one of them is the Dandelions if I happen to spot them. Got it!” Gula sighed (albeit lazily) as he opened portal to Twilight Town. _‘…especially the Dandelions, huh? Why do we have to be extra watchful on them more than other wielders? Or—_

_Ava._

_Are you even here?’_

Namine walked in to her bedroom to check on Ava. _‘Oh, she’s still sleeping.’_

The white witch could hear the young lady’s muttering names. She couldn’t tell whose as she hadn’t read all of her memories for her. But she guessed one of the uttered names could be this person who is special to her.

It made the witch to think how amazing a heart was. Because of heart, they could feel strong emotion. Even she forgot that person, her heart still did. No matter what happen, those connected feelings couldn’t be easily destroyed. It could even transcend space and time. No matter how far they were, their hearts still connected. Nothing could break that kind of bond.

It reminds her of Sora and Kairi a little. But, knowing Sora, he would say that (connection and such) to anyone. Thinking of it made Namine giggled. At the same time, she wondered whether the other Guardians of Light found leads to Sora.

Meanwhile, Ven, Roxas and Xion returned back to Twilight Town after searching clues of Sora’s disappearance. But no luck. Lea and Isa who also helped with the search stayed at Radiant Garden. There was something they needed to look for.

Twilight town was pretty joyous today. They had some kind carnival for three days. And, today was the second. Yet, the Guardians of Light (plus Isa, Namine, Xion and Ava) didn’t have time to enjoy it.

“Not only we have to find leads to Sora, we have to go shopping!?” Ven whined. _‘Yet, we didn’t find any leads so far. Let alone to my other friends.’_

“It can’t be helped. We also have been looking for Sora until we realize to not have anything to eat at home. At least, Saïx and Axel didn’t forget to give us the shopping list so that we wouldn’t get hungry.” Xion objected while she looked at the shopping list on her gummiphone (which was sent from Lea). “Oh, no wonder I forget about something.”

“What is it? What did we forget to buy?” Roxas asked.

Minutes later, the three of them walked to the nearest ice cream parlor and took break from carrying those shopping bags. They sat at the outside’s seat. “…oh, you’re right, Xion. We forgot to buy a box of sea-salt ice cream. And Axel forgot to include that in the shopping list.”

“Right?”

“Both of you shouldn’t eat too much ice cream or else you’ll get diabetes.” Ventus advised while he took a bite of his ice cream.

Roxas smirked playfully. “Yes, yes, Grandpa.” Both of former Nobodies laughed.

 _‘Grandpa, huh!? …they aren’t wrong but— why does it hurt?’_ Ventus looked away then spotted a figure walking down the street among the crowds. He watched him carefully before realizing the person donned a robe and mask. Shocked, he dropped his sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas and Xion detected something wrong through Ven’s action and expression. When Roxas questioned about it, Ven made an excuse. “I… forgot that Terra needs batteries so… stay here till I get back.” With that, Ven went after the person until he was led to the empty lot, surrounded by buildings. And, he wasn’t there.

The blond stood there motionlessly as he stared at the dead-end road in front of him. He wondered out loud whether he was seeing things or this person was really there wandering around the town. When he visited Twilight Town on the other day, he also spotted a person with the same robe but different colors and mask. That also occurred in several worlds on the previous days of searching clues regarding Sora’s disappearance.

Now that he thought of it, he saw a similar thing back in Olympus. But it was with the black coat, similar to the one the Seekers of Darkness wore. The boy recalled of seeing them both at the same place couple of times. _‘Don’t tell me---’_

“Gah!” the blond surprised as someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped his head to see who there was. Then he relieved seeing who it was. “Oh, Roxas, Xion. I thought it was someone else.”

“You’re acting weird. It is as if you’re looking for someone.” Roxas really did hit the bull’s eye.

“Nothing.” Ven paused and cast his eyes downward for a minute before glancing the dead-end road. “Shouldn’t we be heading back?”

“Are you trying to dodge my question?” Roxas responded in annoyance.

“Some… sorta.” Roxas then noticed that Ven hid something by judging his expression. He then noticed Ven curiously gazing at him and Xion. “By the way, what happened to the shopping bags?”

Xion and Roxas finally realized that they had left all of them at the parlor. The three of them returned back to the parlor to retrieve the shopping bags.

Unbeknownst to them, the person that Ven went after stood by one of the roof watching them. Although, his eyes paid more attention at Ventus. “He—”

On their way home, they came across Hayner, Pence and Olette. The three of them planned to go to the beach for a firework festival and invited Xion, Roxas even Ven to go with them.

“That sounds fun! Why don’t we?” Xion shared glance and nods to Ven and Roxas. “Oh, but… can Namine and Tara come along?”

“Tara…” Olette tried to recall. “Oh, you mean the person from days ago.”

“Sure, why not?” Pence agreed.

Hayner put his hand on his hips, “Better be hurry because we don’t wanna miss that train, and the firework doesn’t wait.”

“Gotcha! So where will we meet?” Ven questioned.

“The train station.” Hayner answered. "Just hurry up or we leave you!”

“We got it!” Roxas responded while he, Ven and Xion ran back home.

When they reached home, Terra and Aqua had arrived not long before them. They were chilling with Namine at the living room. Their arrival just now caused Ava to wake up. She was just walking out of Namine’s room then Roxas and Xion suddenly (in cheerful tone) asked her to join them and Hayner and the gang to watch firework by the beach.

“Ven, is it really okay to still call Ava ‘Tara’?” Namine whispered. “She already knows her true name after all.”

“It’s best in that way. Besides, she doesn’t mind. Also…” Ven silenced and recalled seeing the mysterious people in robes and masks which were similar to the Foretellers. In fact, they MIGHT be the Foretellers. And, the black coat at the Olympus… sounded ominous. But Ven couldn’t tell that now because he didn’t want to jump into conclusions. After all, his memories weren’t fully restored so he couldn’t tell what’s going on even a little. “I’ll tell you late next time.” He whispered back.

“Oh, okay.”

“C’mon, Namine, Tara. We should be hurry to the station by now!!” Xion said, seemed to be excited. Namine appeared not to hear what Xion and Roxas had said besides about the invitation.

“Ah… yeah. Wait a minute.”

“Shouldn’t you bring camera?” Roxas suggested. “You usually need to take pictures for your drawings’ references, right?”

“Yeah… but I forget where I put my camera. You guys can go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.”

With that, they left Namine and went ahead to the station. On their way to the station, Ava forgot her gummiphone that she just received from Terra and the others days ago, which was on Namine’s desk a few hours ago.

“I’m going back. You guys just wait at the station.”

“Got it, Ma—” Ventus quickly paused for almost calling her Master Ava. He promised to himself not to address her that. After all, Ven had no idea what was going on yet. “Tara. We’ll wait you (and Namine) there.”

They headed to the station where Hayner, Pence and Olette had been waiting for them. Hayner was (a bit) impatient when they had to wait for Tara (Ava) and Namine. He actually didn’t mind of waiting for them but he brought up the case if they didn’t get a nice spot to watch the firework. The group came up with the idea that someone (one or two at least) had to save a place to watch the firework. They had a rock-paper-scissor for that. It resulted with Pence and Ven went to the beach while the rest stayed at the station.

Shortly, the train arrived so Ventus and Pence went off first. Luckily most of the seats were empty. “I wonder it would be crowded when the rest are on the train later?” Pence spoke up.

“Hmm… I dunno. But they’ll catch up with us anyway.” Suddenly Ventus felt something was shaking before realizing it was his gummiphone. It was message from Roxas’s. _“Hey, Ven. While waiting for us, can you go buy a shaved ice, a cotton candy, a lunchbox set, and eight sea-salt ice creams? Thanks btw!!”_

 _‘What? Xion and Roxas just eat sea-salt ice cream. They’re really not tired of it, I guess. And shaved ice?’_ Despite the ‘orders’ that was given, Ven didn’t mind to buy them all of those foods. After all, Ven technically were suppose… to be… their grandpa…right? He mentally reminded himself how true it was even though they were joking.

He glanced his gummiphone in attempt to drive his thoughts away. _‘Luckily, Jiminy, Chip and Dale agreed when we asked for another gummiphone for Master Ava. Also, luckily, she didn’t have some technology shock. Oh well, she is amnesia after all.’_ Then his thought went to the serious topic. _‘And about the Foretellers. I was sure they were. They look like the people in my memories. But who is the guy in black coat? I should discuss this with everyone but I don’t want to worry them if it is some bad omen. What if this black coat guy---…I hope I was just imagining it.’_

“Hey, Ven. We’re almost at the beach.” Pence’s words cut Ven out of his daze. In curiosity, Ven took a look of the scenery outside.

The sky had reddened due to the sun. Of course, it wasn’t the same as the one in Destiny Islands. When they got off the train, they could smell the scent of the sea water, feel the breeze and hear the cries of seagulls.

They first walked around the stands to buy the ‘orders’ from Roxas. The blond checked his gummiphone, and the order increased. “Choco banana, candy apple, orange juice…” Ventus read.

“I saw a stall that sells choco banana and candy apple. Maybe I should be heading there.” The raven haired boy pointed to the stall that was opposite way to the shaved ice’s.

“Gotcha! I go get the shaved ice then!”

As soon as Ven parted ways with Pence for a moment, he walked to the shaved ice stall. Not long after he placed an order, he felt an extraordinary feeling in his chest as if a danger approached. Then he turned his back on the person that just happened to pass by behind him. He saw… blue! Someone in blue robe, wearing snake mask passed by behind him. _‘Cou… could it be!?’_ Ven, didn’t want to make a hasty decision, watched the person carefully. He was so sure for a few seconds so he chased after this person.

“Hey, kid! Your shaved ice—"

The person was blocked by crowds. However, the blond didn’t stop. He wanted to make sure of what he saw. After some searching, apparently he had lost her.

 _‘She couldn’t be some figure or cosplayer in this event right? Where—’_ he scanned his surroundings to find her. Instead of the lady earlier, in front of him, he saw a man. He walked around the festival like normally crowds. The boy’s eyes widened noticing the man’s peculiar pink hair. _‘No way… Lauriam!’_

This time, he went after him but without thinking. “I’m sorry. I need to go through. Excuse me! Pardon me!”

When he finally almost caught up with the man, he extended his hand to reach him but bumped into a woman. “I’m sorry. I’m in hurry.” The boy apologized to the lady who had long dark hair and warm brown eyes before running off to after (presumably) Lauriam.

He hit another intersection and skimmed his right, left and ahead but they were just the crowds and the stalls around him. He lost him, oh no.

Speaking of which, he reminded of the woman he ran into. He looked back the road behind. Of course, she wasn’t there. Much like when he met Ava months ago and presumably Lauriam just now, he felt some kind of sensation to that woman. In spite of that, he didn’t mind the feeling much. His mind focused on the appearance of the pink-haired man (presumably Lauriam) and snake-masked lady. _‘I lost them. Where they could—huh?’_ he clutched his chest and heard the voice of his heart. _‘Somehow I feel… I don’t know, lonesome.’_ The blond sighed. _‘Probably because I yearn for the five of us to be there even though I haven't recalled them much, and that I saw Lauriam…’_ what he didn’t realize was that the feeling was also accumulated because of his encounter with the woman he bumped into.

He didn’t realize it was two, not one.

All of sudden, someone touched his shoulder. Ven was surprised then relieved, knowing it was only Pence. “You scared me outta blue!”

Pence chuckled, “Sorry. But you sure you okay? You look pale, Ven.”

“Yeah…” the blond averted his eyes from the raven haired boy’s. He gazed at the road he’d been to. “I was just dazing out. It’s nothing.”

“Speaking of which, have you bought the shaved ice?”

“Eh?” Ven face-palmed after realizing that he didn’t get the food.

Meanwhile, on the top of the Beach’s train station, two young men stood there watching the jet black corridor where Xigbar and the lady in snake mask came out. “Thank you, Luxu.” said the lady.

Xigbar sighed, “To think you almost caught by hi-- _two_ of them, Invi.”

“Two?” Xigbar’s remark raised one of the men, in unicorn mask’s curiosity. “Are you telling us that these two have regained their memories?”

“Cannot say for sure but—hmm?” The eyepatch man scanned around him. “Gula isn’t here, yet?” everyone else shook their heads. _‘Hope Gula isn’t caught by either of them.’_ “Anyway we’ve got to be watchful, especially you Aced. You were the reason why he grew suspicious.”

The man in bear mask gasped, “Wha—”

Xigbar narrowed his eyes to the crowds, to Ventus to be exact who was walking around with Pence, “Hey, he wouldn’t go after Invi if he hasn’t known anything yet. He must have spotted you by the time you were at the Twilight town on the other day.”

“I see. He might have seen us in other worlds. That is why he grows suspicious.” Ira tried to conclude Xigbar’s reasoning.

“Yep,” the black coat man affirmed. “Which is why we have to be on guard.” _‘I didn’t expect things would go this way. Not just them, but_ **her** _as well, after I busted her out of the jail. To think she’s here like them. Have her memories returned like those two? Have those even two remembered? As if.’_

However, something that Xigbar didn’t mention was that Ventus had been around Twilight town along with Terra and Aqua, occasionally with Namine, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, and Roxas’s friends.

Luckily, neither of them knew anything regarding Ava yet.

**...**

Minutes ago, Ava returned back since she forgot her gummiphone. By the time she reached Roxas’s home, Lea and Isa had come back and talked with Aqua and Terra at the living room. Also, Namine had left not long after both men’s arrival. Before leaving, Lea noted that the four were going to have dinner outside and told Ava to let Roxas and the others know.

Ava ran back to the station, worried if they might miss the train. On her way, Roxas called her. She answered the video call. “Roxas?”

_“The train’s gonna be here in thirteen minutes.”_

“I’m on my way so don’t worry.”

 _“Huh?”_ the blond realized something. _“Namine isn’t with you?”_

“She wasn’t home when I get my gummiphone.”

 _“In any case, where are you?_ ”

“The Market Street…. The slope to the station! I’ll be—"

Ava wasn’t careful on her steps. She slipped on the slope. It caused her to accidentally drop her gummiphone. Roxas, on the other hand, after noticing her sudden small cry as the screen on the video call wasn’t her face but the red sky, called out her name. “Tara? Tara!!”

Thankfully, someone grabbed her hand preventing her from losing balance. Before she thanked the person for saving her, her eyes widened in surprised. It turned out the person was… him, the person in her memories. She was sure he was the person she first saw when Namine read her memories for the first time.

The boy didn’t know what reason but a tear slid down his cheek. It was weird to him. But he couldn’t look away. Even though his eyes were blocked by the mask, their eyes locked for a moment.

 _“TARA!!”_ the voice snapped them out of their reverie. When they finally came to their realization, their faces became red as they quickly released each other hand that had been intertwined for some quite time. They looked away as if they were caught up in some embarrassing or awkward moment.

The girl realized her gummiphone on the ground and hurriedly picked it up. Apparently, Roxas and the others fretted of her.

 _“Tara, are you really fine?”_ the ones who were on screen were Olette and Hayner. And, it was Hayner’s voice all along.

 _“Hayner, give me back my gummiphone!!”_ Roxas demanded, annoyed at the brown-eyed boy for snatching his phone. _“So, are you really okay? Xion was really worried and almost on her way there.”_

On the other hand, the leopard masked boy couldn’t help but stretched his hand as she walked away. The sudden accelerating heartbeat told him not to let her go _again_. But, in his mind, she was just a civilian there and some stranger. It was strange of him to feel so. He stood there, bewildered as he couldn’t take his eyes off of this _Tara_ girl. He didn’t understand why there was a swirl of nostalgic yet sad emotion inside him.

He didn’t realize why.

His thought was interrupted by a whistle coming from the top of one of the buildings. It was Xigbar calling for him. The young man felt a hesitation before walking away.

“It’s okay. I’ll be there. Yeah, see you.” With that she tapped the end-call button. She turned to the person who saved her but he’s gone. She’s finally got to meet him after all.

She stared at the road he had stood and began to wonder whether he was there. She believed he was there! If not, she would have been died after slipping from that slope. The touch on her hand was real to her. She placed the hand that he held on her chest as she believed the warmth of his hand was a prove.

“Tara?” Namine’s face was close to Ava’s as if she came out from nowhere.

“Na-Namine, don’t... don't scare me!” the young lady pouted.

“I’ve been calling you many times but you seem to be in deep thought. And, why are your face red?” the white witch questioned.

“Eh!? It’s… it’s…”

Before Ava could explain, Namine cut, “More importantly, we have to hurry to the station.” They ran to station as soon as possible before this train departed.

“Where have you been? I was at home just now, and you weren’t there.”

“Oh,” Namine showed her the item she just bought. “this. I need spare batteries so that I can take more pictures!”

**...**

“That was a close one.” Xigbar commented with his eyes narrowed.

“Luckily, that town’s carnival really blends me with the crowds.” The leopard masked foreteller remarked. He didn’t bring up the fact that Ven almost caught him before. Both of them were on the roof on one of the houses in Twilight town.

The scared man exhaled, “Yeah, they really think that you were some mascot or even participant of the event. But,” his smirk grew as his arm were placed on Gula’s shoulder. Gula, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on _Tara_ who were running with white-dressed girl. “Didn’t expect you to pick up some lady along the way when you already have Ava.”

Gula glared at the man. Without any words from the younger man, Luxu aka Xigbar himself knew why. Probably what the Foreteller meant were, _“I don’t pick up some lady.”, “Ava isn’t even mine.”_ Or even _, “You know this ain’t funny, Luxu.”_

“Whatever you say, we have to go back. We’ve got something to be discussed.” Luxu opened dark corridor and walked in. Before following him, Gula glanced at Tara once again (and, she wasn’t there anymore as expected).

* * *

The sky had darkened. It is past 9 in Twilight town, and yet, it was still as festive as the daytime. Ava had relayed the message from Lea about he, Aqua, Isa and Terra eating in a restaurant. However, Terra had already sent a message that he and the other three had returned Roxas’s home after dinner. The gang parted ways on their way home (except Xion, Namine, Ven, Ava and Roxas, of course).

Xion yawned, “I wish I can enjoy the town’s carnival now.” She gazed at the glimmering lights on the streets and recalled her schedule tomorrow which was finding clues regarding Sora. She felt sleepy now and wouldn’t have time for tomorrow. There’s no way she could enjoy it.

“Don’t push yourself. We have mission tomorrow. Axel will force us to sleep anyway. Unless if we can ask the others or even Saix for a day off.” Roxas noted, recollecting their days at the organization. Both of them laughed, which was joined by a soft giggle from Namine.

“Hey, Namine.”

“What is it A—umm, Tara?” that was close. The blonde almost slipped out Tara’s real name, after Ven told her not to call her Ava.

“I met him in the town.”

“Who?”

“The person I told you about, the one from my memories and my dream.”

Curious of Ava and Namine’s conversation, Ventus joined in, “Who is it? Can you describe the person?” Ava described about him and their encounter. Ventus’s eyes widened upon listening to the former Vulpes leader’s explanation. _‘…the leopardus leader Master Gula? As I thought, the Foretellers are here. Then... Master Ava will go away?’_ The former Union Leader thought albeit sadly. Then the black coat and robed person he saw on the other day came into his mind. _‘I’m not sure whether they are related. Maybe I shouldn’t jump into conclusion.’_ He assumed to his own brain, throwing away bad presumption that came out of nowhere in his mind. Although he didn’t want to stay quiet, it was better to do so than regret. “So,” the boy grinned, taking a note that _this person_ was really special from her expression. _‘She has right to be a girl, after all.’_ Which was something most boys don’t really get, except him and Riku probably. “did you talk to him?”

Ava frowned and looked down, “I wish we could. When and where can I meet him again?”

“As long as you wish for it.” Ven put his hands behind his head. He and Namine smiled at Ava. “I guess, he’s really important you, huh?”

“Yeah...” her soft voice implied how sincere she was on her response. Namine and Ven understood it well and smiled in response.

Gula who was standing at one of the alleyway nearby heard their entire conversation. _‘I can’t believe the civilian I met few hours ago is the person in my mind for years. And now, I finally find her by mere coincidence. To think she likes a guy like me...’_ He stood there contemplating before walking away. ‘ _I better let Luxu and the others know about this.’_

He stopped his track all of sudden. Something stirred inside him. He could plead for her to return but… what of it? He didn't know whether the Master would return or not. He became so doubtful towards Luxu considering that Ava's here, and he believed otherwise thus noted that her return would be different than the rest of the Foretellers. She already had a peaceful life, unaware of her past life, living like people on their ages. He wondered what could happen to all of them if she agreed to come back. This was the peaceful era she… they all hoped for. The happy and bright world that she and her Dandelions worked hard on. She has right to experience it herself. She finally didn’t have her hands fidgeted or downcast eyes.

He had no right to break it.

But the Master would have returned if she was there with them. And things would turn out okay then. She would be happy then. However, this had given a confusion to him. Back in those days, he wished her to be safe and leave her past behind. When it finally happened, he wished her to return.

“The more I think of him, the more I want to meet and talk a lot.” The former leopardus leader listened her sentence as if caught her message.

Gula muttered, “Me too. I miss you.” Low enough, until he was only the one who could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, the only conceived idea (which are still the same) were Ven stumbling across Lauriam at a festival, Ava and Gula's meeting, and Xigbar calling for Gula.
> 
> Ven's sudden encounter with the Foretellers, all of the conversation with Xigbar (except the one with Gula at the end), and Gula knowing Ava's alive are like... the last minute idea (At first, I planned them not knowing each other at all). I want Gula to (at least) know without him taking her away. Despite being an AU-ception, I decided the ending to have open interpretation.
> 
> Well, at least, Roxas, Xion and Namine have chance to be /kids/ teenagers and have fun.


	2. Never Letting Go of Those Short-Lived Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of image played in her head. There was a boy. His smile was what she recalled. Other than that, he reminded her of Dandelions.

_The weaker and less connection he had, there would be less chance that he’d be back to his friends._

In the barren land, Ephemer was still glad that his connection with Ventus and Lauriam becoming stronger again little by little. However, his connection to Skuld was unstable each days. Then it went stronger, and back to weaker again. The silver-haired boy sighed. However, he believed that one day they would be reunited. The five of them, that is.

However, he himself realized his biggest regret was. He meant to keep Skuld safe like the way he wanted her to join the Dandelions by appearing in her dreams. But he couldn’t do that.

Skuld herself was on verge on believing in Ephemer’s return or not. She wanted him to return, yet she believed that she should give up of her love to someone she couldn’t remember. Maybe that was why their connection went unstable.

Ephemer rested his head on his knees, “I’m sorry,

Skuld.”

* * *

[Approximately ten years ago]

X.

That’s what she was called by the scientists who found her. She didn’t know what, where, who, why, how even when. Not even recollection of her name. The shock of losing memories must have caused her speechless. Or that was what their deduction said.

They, the scientists, had kept her in an underground cell. She didn’t need to wonder why. She didn’t understand them even though she could hear and understand their question. Guess why they took interest in her? What was so special of her? She couldn’t quite grasp it herself.

Long time had passed. The girl or rather Subject X heard arguments from afar. She didn’t get it. Although she always has wanted to go outside, she couldn’t fight against them. She could only let herself being their lab rat. Maybe things would be better as long as she believed in her hope.

She later was visited by two boys. Their meeting was short, but they could be referred as friends. To her, these innocent boys brought her light. They could save her, right? Or that’s what she believed.

One night, a man with eye patch opened the prison door. He was the comrade of those scientists. However, instead of taking her to where the scientists were, he took her elsewhere – beyond that black portal into an unknown town where he dropped her off and left her alone.

The fifteen years old girl wandered around the town until a kind woman took her in and lived with her son. Her son was around her age which was probably they easily became friends and bonded for years. He was the one who came up with X’s new name – Stella, after he noticed her star earrings. The moment he mentioned her earrings, she couldn’t help but to think they were important to her somehow.

There’s no way she threw it out.

She began to make her livings by helping the woman at her fruit stall. By collecting munny from working, she could have her own place without troubling anyone else.

In some nights, she dreamed of her four friends. It was hard to discern them as they were some blurry images. However, one of those four seemed special to her. She didn’t even know why she felt that way. Whenever that person showed up in her dreams, her tears were streaming down her cheeks the moment she woke up.

* * *

Years of saving munny, and now she could afford a place to shelter for herself. Like the woman’s son who became a fine lad, she grew up, a beautiful lady indeed, old enough to live herself. The day she bid farewell to them, the son confessed for liking her all these years and pleaded her not to go to be with him.

Stella’s cheeks went red. She wasn’t dreaming, right? Of course, she had liked him too. There was no way she declined his proposal, right?

“I…” she began, was going to accept his hand.

**_“S…u…d!”_ **

A voice rang in her head. It was _his_ voice. The voice she longed to hear. Thought she had forgotten _his_ voice but she never had.

A flash of image played in her head. There was a boy. His smile was what she recalled. Other than that, he reminded her of Dandelions.

“I…” she hesitated to accept the woman’s son’s proposal.

In her head, the boy stretched his hand to reach her out. _“ **..k…ld!!”**_

Her head was aching. She attempted to recall who the boy was. He somehow was familiar. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he was important to her.

“Hey, are you okay?” the woman’s son grabbed her shoulder to break her from her thoughts. She almost hallucinated this important boy by seeing the man as _him_. Why she looked at _him_ instead of the woman’s son? The one who was in front of her wasn’t _him_. It wasn’t.

“…p…mer,” she muttered.

“Huh?” both mother and son confused.

“My dear, is something the matter?” the woman’s question snapped her out of her thoughts.

“No, please don’t mind me. I am alright.” She turned to the man. She found someone to love but she hesitated to accept his offer. “I… I’m sorry. I feel the same as you all these years. But I can’t.”

“Eh--?” The woman surprised. “But w—"

“Mother, could you leave us together? I’ll be the one who talk to her.” The woman left them both, and he continued. “Why? I will do anything you want to make you happier.”

“I’m sorry.” Stella apologized. “No one could make me happier, only _him_.”

The lad looked at her eyes. She was serious. She was still the same amnesiac girl he met years ago. Yet, she couldn’t forget this someone who were truly dear to her.

“I understand.” she looked at him confusedly. He smiled at her, “I know how that person remains to be someone important to you. I hope you find him. I’ll be waiting for you if you change your mind.”

She rode the train to the next town – where her new life began. She had a decent job in the new town even it was just helping the owner with the shop. She could earn munny herself. She lived happily with her mundane life. Compared to her days at the lab, she felt happier with more freedom in the outside world. She couldn’t forget those horrible days, but she still could move on. She began to ponder ‘ _what of those boys?_ ’ If only she could tell them she was fine.

She couldn’t. She forgot their names.

However, something was still missing. Every time her four friends appeared in her dream, she felt emptier, especially without _him_. She wanted to search for them. But from where? She couldn’t even discern their appearance nor know their names. In her dream, they were just people with blurry pictures.

 _‘He… has red around his neck and white… hat? Hair? Why would someone like him be important in my heart?’_ She wondered. She attempted to recall other three friends, _‘pink…, black, and black-white…blond? Uhh… why can’t I remember?’_ she couldn’t distinguish their appearance any further. As always, she ended up in the same situation.

On the following day, she had a day off. She decided to go to the library on the neighboring town (since it was bigger) and read some book regarding amnesia. The more she read, the more she couldn’t understand. What she could apprehend was merely theories in it. However, she was still borrowing one or two books in case if she really missed something from the theory.

She could have gone to the doctor. But she knew she probably needed more munny than her livings.

She hit a bookstore and found a similar themed book. After buying it, she headed home.

She ran faster to the station. Luckily, she didn’t miss the train, or else she had to wait for another three hours. On her way, she couldn’t take her eyes from the sunset that shone through the glass window. She kept gazing the window until she noticed something starting at the beach. She saw many tents with people. It seemed there was something happening. She learnt from the other passengers that some kind of festival was being held there. It was said that there would be also a firework at night. Even she wasn’t quite interested of joining the fun, she stopped by the Beach Station for her curiosity’s sake.

There were many stands; food stands, game stands she didn’t quite know and so on. She watched how joyful everyone was. It sounded so fun to her. At the same time, she told herself how incomprehensible it was.

It was something she realized lately. She sometimes couldn’t comprehend people’s life as if she had lost her heart. People often told her to shrug it off since they assumed that it might be symptom of loneliness, stress or such.

She heard something which was none other than her growling stomach. _‘Right… I haven't had lunch. I should get some food.’_

She looked around to get some food that she wanted to eat. Somehow she felt happier coming here. It lifted some of her clouded thoughts. In the middle of crowd, she saw a man. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. For sure, he has pink hair. He reminded her of that blurry pink person in her memories. Also she couldn’t shake the feelings of having seeing him elsewhere. But she never met such peculiar person for at least these ten years. It only came up into one conclusion, _‘That… could it be--? My missing friend?’_

“Excuse me, I need to get through.” She tried to catch up with that person. If he was one of her friends in her memories, he might know something of her, the other friends, including _him_. “I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

Her track was stopped because of bumping into someone. A boy, his hair's blond, and his clothing are completely the mixture of black-gray-white. His guilty blue eyes were certainly familiar. “I’m so sorry. I’m in hurry.” Then he ran off just like that.

 _‘Why?’_ Just like that important person, pink man and the boy earlier, their presence caused her to reminisce something. Although, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Wait!” She followed the blond. However, she lost sight of him. Was he only her imagination because of that dream of her, presumably, four friends?

She exhaled, “I’m stupid. Get caught on because of some dreams.” After all, she had no idea whether it was her memories or merely dream? ‘ _I should hurry get some food then go home before it goes dark.’_

_‘That was dumb of me.'_

_'It was just probably an illusion – about my friends and **him**. The people I’ve spotted just happen to similar to the people in my dream. I mean, what good could happen if I still stuck in this situation – still oriented to the past. How ironic. After all, I can’t change the past. Besides, wouldn’t **he** also be happy with someone else? But I really want to meet **him**. No–’_

Her tears fell.

_‘I have to move on.’_

However, some part of her didn’t want to let it go.

After buying food to eat, she straightly went home and skipped the main event of the festival which is the firework because she had work on the following day. It means she must wake up early!

Then she saw a train arrived here. Not the train she waited for. But the train from the opposite way. However, she already thought that it was the train to her home. So she dashed to the train station.

On the stairway, she accidentally ran into a boy. He has blond hair and brown eyes. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

The boy replied confidently, “I’m alright! Not a big deal!”

Then a brunette with green eyes ran to him and said, “Hayner, wait up!”

The boy groaned, “The firework doesn’t wait, Olette.”

“Pence and Ven (probably) have gotten a nice spot to watch the firework after all. Maybe we should take it easy.” Another one with blond hair remarked. He looked like the boy she encountered at the festival when she was after the pink haired man. Unlike Olette who chased after Hayner, this boy and the other three girls walked.

“Haa--!?” Hayner whined. “Roxas, you and Namine and Xion and Tara are the one who were too… _slow down!_ ”

Olette giggled, “You know, he is this impatient because of…”

Without further explanation, Roxas went, “Yeah, got the picture already.” And leered at Hayner.

She watched them with _‘It is nice. To have fun like them…’_ then she came to realization when she heard the announcement of the train to her town to be arrived in five minutes.

She hurriedly rushed to the station but was stopped by young lady. She couldn’t tell how old she was. For sure, she was with Roxas earlier. She stated, “Pardon me, this wallet might be yours. It has your ID card,” the young lady tried to recall the name on the ID card. “Stella.”

Stella was self-conscious as she rechecked her bag. She must have dropped it when she bumped into Hayner!

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Tara, hurry up!” Hayner called out.

“Hayner, shut up!” Roxas was irked because Hayner was shouting when he was standing besides Roxas. And now Roxas felt that his ear was gonna deaf at any moment. Xion, Namine and Olette laughed softly.

“I’m coming!” Tara then walked away to her friends.

So strange, much like those two she mistook as friends, she also gave her an odd sensation. _‘Again. Why she… Tara was like… the boy I bumped at the festival and the pink man?’_

 _“The train to Twilight Town, xxx Town, yyy City has arrived_ ” she heard the announcement and hurried to the train.

While recollecting today’s event on the train, all of these had indeed driven her crazy. She didn’t know what to do again.

Should she cling on her past memories? And rely on that ambiguous dream?

Or just let it go?

**...**

Maybe that’s why her and Ephemer’s connection were unstable all along. Sometimes it grew stronger. Sometimes it grew weaker as if almost gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, even though I planned the previous chapter beforehand, I finished this first. Amnesiac Skuld and Ava somehow resonate with Gula's words how alike both of them are. However, I made contradiction in which, Ava believes she and Gula will meet, while Skuld doesn't (that explains why Ephemer felt their connection went weaker at times). Also their thoughts basically are opposite despite the similarities. The similarities are that they continue to walk to the future and still wished their memories back. Although Skuld always gives up in the mid-way as opposed to Ava who still recovers hers no matter what. Well, it can't be helped since she doesn't have someone jog her memories.
> 
> Since this is an AU-ception, please don't hope that most of these will be mentioned at Memories Reunion.  
> Like the previous one, this idea is also unexpected (to me).


	3. Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not dreaming, right? He is here.

_‘Where am I?’_

Her surroundings were white. This place was empty. She realized that she wasn’t in her nightwear or casual clothing. Her clothing now consisted of gray zipped sleeveless shirt, black jacket, black skirt, belt, black stockings, and black boots. Weirdly, she felt like… smaller than usual?

She didn’t know why she was here in the first place. She recalled that she was on the bed, sleeping at 8 PM because she needed to wake up early in the morning. Her instinct guessed this was a dream. However, why couldn’t she wake up? Was she… dead? Was that why she woke up in this unknown place?

“Skuld?” she turned to the source of voice. It was uttered none than the boy she longed to meet. “Sorry, guess I pull you here again.” He scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

The girl stared at him without saying a word. She bit her lips. He spoke up again. “I…”

All of sudden, the girl embraced the silver haired boy. “Ephemer…”

Finally, she recalled his name.

Ephemer was surprised at first but not really surprised with it either. After all, it had been more than a hundred years since their last encounter. He returned her hug. “I’m sorry, Skuld.”

“Don’t say sorry, you dandy-head!” she teased. There was a silence for a minute before she said something. “Thank you, again, Ephemer.”

“Skuld…”

“This is real.” She tightened the hug. She could feel him twitching. However, she thought because she squeezed him.

It wasn’t the case, actually.

“Skuld… I… want you to believe. That’s all.”

“Huh?” Skuld released her grip, gazing at the boy confusingly.

“Remember when I told you to meet Reya? That’s what I mean by believing.”

A surge of memories seemed to be overflowing in her mind. Skuld remembered the time when Ephemer reminded her of the Keyblade War and to meet Reya in the dream of her. _‘Wait, don’t tell me…’_ “…You’re leaving?”

Ephemer frowned and said nothing Skuld sensed sadness in his eyes. Her tears fell. “…we’ll meet again, right?”

“As long as you believe it.” Only his response. Skuld wiped her tears that continuously slid down to her cheeks. Ephemer grabbed one of her hand as he rested his forehead on hers. “Whether you continue living your life as Stella without or with your memories back, I only want you to believe. On those days, you believed. From the first you meet Reya, until saving her from the war, we’ve got to meet again because you believed.”

Skuld tightened the grip by placing her other hand on it. “Ephemer, I…”

Reading her mind, he reassured, “I know. You also mean so much to me, Skuld. That’s why I’d like to ask you to… believe.”

The ray of light that shone through the slit of curtain woke her up. She exhaled, the moment she realized it was only a dream. She almost called herself an idiot for believing such dream. She didn’t recollect anything besides ‘believe’.

She felt tears from her eyes. Whether it was mere dream or not, she knew what she needed to do. Although some part of her didn’t believe it, she wanted to even tried, no matter how useless that would be. So that… he would be back.

“You dandy-head. I haven’t said it and yet, you… already--”

All she could do was to believe.

* * *

11:48 PM.

 _‘I couldn’t sleep’_ Ava mentally said as she watched the clock on the desk. It was her weird dream that caused her to wake up. She recalled of seeing robed people with masks in her dream but couldn’t grasp what they said, as if they were muted.

12:10 AM.

Yet, her eyes wouldn’t shut. She tried everything including counting sheep. Nothing worked.

Maybe Terra could accompany her till she got sleepy. He had this sport match on TV he couldn’t miss. He must be awake. And no, he was siting on the sofa but asleep. The television was still on though. So the amnesiac girl returned back to her room.

Beforehand, she stopped by Ven’s room. He mentioned of having insomnia lately. Maybe he was awake. The door was slightly opened. She peeked his room through it. Ven, in his pajama, was sleeping too with his Chirithy in his arms. She couldn’t help to think how adorable was that.

Ava walked back to her room and laid on her bed.

12:20 AM.

 _‘Ughh… I still can’t.’_ she glanced at the window. Although it was covered by curtains, she saw something shining from the outside. She pulled back the curtains. _‘Oh… it’s only the stars.’_ Even though it just the same stars in Land of Departure, to her, it wasn’t something she could see everyday. She wondered why she could sense sadness in her heart. She sighed. All of sudden, an idea hit her head.

She got dressed into her casual clothing, the one Aqua gave her when the first time she arrived here. She also brought a blanket. _‘Maybe watching the stars and fresh air could help me.’_ She stormed outside without anyone’s notice.

The air outside was cold so Ava warped herself with the blanket. She didn’t want to catch a cold, after all. She reached the Summit. She couldn’t take her eyes off the stars. She had seen them many times. At times, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Chirithy had a stargazing. They would invite her to join them and say _“C’mon sit here!”_

She sat on the usual place and looked at the never-changing and glimmering sky.

Then the sound of footsteps headed toward her. “Can’t sleep?” said a voice, definitely neither of the voices of the resident of Land of Departure. He then sat next to her. Her eyes widened the moment she realized who he was. “—or you just can’t miss the star show, Ava?”

“You… that time, from the Twilight Town!” Ava pointed.

The leopard masked boy gaped at her. Why did she suddenly address him like that? “I’m making a mistake or are you really Ava?”

“Yes, I am, duh!” he couldn’t help but to sigh of relief by her response.

His eyes directed downcast as he swung his legs to and fro. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“If I remember and know, I would have!”

“What do you mean?” his tone sounded serious.

“Well, I… don’t remember everything before. Ven found me here and took me in. Ven and Chirithy told me that I used to be a wielder but I don’t know. I had my memories back a little thanks to my friend, Namine.”

“How much do you recall?”

“Not a lot, last time, I was talking to black coat man about Dandelions and stuffs. I guess, that’s all—wait, I remember of seeing you after Chirithy guided me somewhere. And we witnessed two people in robes fighting. I feel sad remembering it. But, luckily, Namine showed me that memories because you called my name back then. That’s why I could remember you and my name.”

“So, you don’t know about… everyone else?”

The young lady lowered and shook her head. “…No, I’m sorry. Not even their names.” A heartbeat which was his increased suddenly. His face was as if white in horror. His disappointment was easily noticed, especially with that sigh.

“Oh.” Gula couldn’t think of anything to say. He looked downward, couldn’t bring himself to face Ava anymore.

“But,” Ava leaned her head on Gula’s shoulder. “I know, that you’re someone special to me the moment we’ve met in Twilight town.”

Somehow, he felt happier and relaxed having her here, specifically how she put her words. He moved his hand to hers, fingers interlaced. Without any words, Ava took a note his gesture, his reciprocation.

He suddenly couldn’t forgive Luxu, assuming he was lying. Ava was here. She just happened to lose her memories. Was he planning something? When Gula thought of it, Luxu was acting suspicious ever since he summoned the Foretellers minus Ava at the Graveyard. Master’s plan or not, Gula couldn’t think that Luxu might know and hide something. He went as far to conceal themselves from the current wielders, including the surviving Dandelions. The Leopard foreteller wondered whether it really related to Ava? Or the scared man plot something on her?

Her words broke his thought, “I will be going back. Please give me some time.”

“Wait, what? You… going back?” His eyes widened in surprise. Her head wasn’t rested on his shoulder anymore as he moved. Yet, their hands still intertwined.

“Huh, I thought that’s what you want me to.”

“Yeah… I mean, no! I mean, I really… did say so but…” That really what he wanted but… he couldn’t just do that. With that thought earlier, who knew what Luxu was gonna do with her. “Well, uh…” as he tried to come up with some reason, he shifted his eyes to her hair. He then realized the thing he kept in his pocket and handed it to her, not the Lost Page for sure. It was a dandelion hairpin. Hopefully, this would divert her attention. “I couldn’t see your eyes with the fringe covering them.” After slipping the hairpin on her hair, he couldn’t help but to awe. Beneath his leopard mask, his eyes had been locked to hers. For some quite moment, Gula became self-conscious. Ava giggled as soon as she noticed the shade of red on his face.

The former Vulpes leader rested her head on his shoulder again and placed her hand on his. Once she drifted off, the Leopardus foreteller intertwined their hands. He whispered, low enough until she was the only one who could hear. “Don’t worry. I protect you.”

“Tara… Tara?” Ava slowly opened her eyes as someone called her out. “Sorry for waking you up.” of course, she knew it wasn’t the Leopardus foreteller, but…

“Ven?” Ava saw the blond in his usual attire instead of his pajama. He didn’t bring Chirithy with him. She sat and realized herself sleeping on the stone bench. She recounted, “ _Don’t worry. I protect you_ … huh? I guess it was a dream.”

“??... I--I’m sorry for waking you up. I thought you are here for the stargazing.” Ventus scratched the back of his hair. He deduced so because she was outside with her usual clothes and a blanket.

“I am. I can’t sleep so… maybe a change of scenery might help me. And… as you see, I did fall asleep.” Both of them shared laugh. “But, good thing I bring my blanket with me. At least, I won’t catch a cold with this. And… why are you doing here? I thought you should be sleeping by now. Chirithy suggests you to take plenty rests, does it not?” Ava still clearly recalled right after they watched firework at the beach with Roxas, Hayner and the others. Ventus had been acting weird since then which was why the Spirit advised him to rest a lot.

“I couldn’t sleep too. And, oh!” Ven’s eyes caught a sight of her hair all of sudden. “What a beautiful hairpin! I never realize you have it.”

“Huh?” Ava plucked her hairpin, dandelion hairpin to be exact. Her lips parted before it turned into a soft smile. She gripped it in her hands.

He observed her expression but couldn’t make out of it. “What is it? What is it?” he asked curiously. Ava tried to control her tears. If she shed tears, Ven might worry and question whether something had happened.

“Maybe it _was_ a dream.”

“Huh, what do you mean, Tara?”

“Secret!” she giggled rather playfully.

“Aawww!” He pouted. “I wanna know. You’re treating me like a kid!”

She glanced to the spot she and Gula had seated. She knew he was there. Now that she thought of the words he whispered, it somehow made sense why he wasn’t here anymore even though she had no idea of his reasons.

But she wished that she could spend time with him, one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the player is named Reya. Hahah… just guess where the name came from because I’m not creative with naming for this one. (this isn’t my own keykid tbh. I came up an idea of her on my own.)
> 
> Dandy-head: dandelion head. Lol
> 
> Just adding this chapter for fun~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that's sad enough. Luckily this is just an AU in an AU a.k.a. AU-ception.
> 
> My brain before: "Since this is an AU-ception, let's make them happier!"  
> Me: "Okay!"  
> Me, again: *cough* "What did you say again?"


End file.
